1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to capacitive touch sensors, and more particularly to a projected capacitive touch sensor circuit for detecting a touch location.
2. Description of Related Art
Projected capacitive touch sensors typically include a substrate upon which electrodes for sensing a touch location are disposed. The substrate may be a durable glass having high optical transparency for viewing images displayed by an underlying display device that displays images such as graphical buttons and icons. When a user touches, for example with a finger or a stylus, on the outer surface of the substrate at a location corresponding to a desired selection displayed on the display device, the location is determined by sensing changes in capacitances between the electrodes.
In some projected capacitive touch sensors, the electrodes are arranged in rows of electrodes and columns of electrodes. The rows and columns are electrically isolated from one another via an insulating layer. A touch location is determined by driving electrodes of a first orientation (e.g., the column electrodes or drive electrodes) with a square wave signal (i.e., drive pulse). Sense circuitry coupled to the electrodes of the other orientation (e.g., the horizontal electrodes or sense electrodes) measures current flow between the electrodes due to mutual capacitive coupling that exists between the column electrodes and the row electrodes. The amount of current flow is directly proportional to the value of the mutual capacitance and therefore facilitates the determination of the mutual capacitance. The mutual capacitance between the intersection of a column electrode and a row electrode will change when a user touches the substrate in the vicinity of the intersection.
Typical sense circuits for measuring the mutual capacitance operate by repetitively switching the sense electrodes to an input of an analog integrator circuit, which includes an amplifier with a feedback circuit that includes a capacitor that couples the amplifier output to the amplifier input. Such a circuit typically comprises a switch that couples the input of the integrator to the sense electrode just before each falling edge of the drive pulse that drives the drive electrodes and than uncouples just before each rising edge so as to integrate only signals of one polarity. The output of the integrator is then digitized and the digitized value is utilized to determine whether and where a touch has occurred.
However, the relative magnitudes of parasitic capacitances of the switch at the input of the integrator are large in comparison with the mutual capacitances between electrodes, which is typically measured in fractions of a picofarad. To overcome the effects caused by the parasitic capacitances, a number of integration cycles are performed before a touch location may accurately be determined. For example, the integrator may integrate the signal measured on the sense electrode over two hundred or more cycles, which could take 1 ms or more for a drive pulse with a frequency of 200 kHz. The length of time to make a determination increases with the number of electrodes that must be measured, which may affect user experience for relatively large displays that typically have a large number of electrodes to measure, relative to smaller pCap displays used in mobile devices.